


Bad Things To You【Christmas】

by Lux0310



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux0310/pseuds/Lux0310
Summary: Tattoos on my body so I can look at you whenever.





	

Bad Things X Good Boy

平安夜的早晨，Harry看了看还在熟睡的Louis，轻轻扣上门。

混着清新的水果香和醇厚的奶香，Mr.Styles娴熟地朝平底锅里敲了两个鸡蛋。

锅里传来滋滋的水油碰撞声。

他把握着火候，从锅里盛出两个溏心蛋。

趁着吐司还在烤面包器里，他甩了甩刚洗完的手，在毛巾上擦干。

回到卧室，Louis还熟睡着。

半张脸埋在枕头里，焦糖色的头发毛茸茸的，右臂从洁白的被子里伸出来，露出肱二头肌上的鹿头纹身。

“Hey babe.”

他握上Louis圆润的肩头，轻唤道。

Louis迷糊地哼了一声。

“Good morning.”

Louis睁眼看到的便是Harry最甜最甜的微笑。

“Good morning.”

Louis也微笑起来。

“我买了你喜欢的草莓和樱桃，早餐快好了。”

分享过一个带着清新漱口水气息的早安吻，两人准备出门参加Tommo的Birthday Party.

不要忘了，Tommo的生日正好就是12月24日平安夜这一天。

白天各家亲人朋友的聚会，大家一年都难得能在Louis生日这天聚齐，每个人都有说不完的话。

夜晚便是年轻人最喜欢的酒会party.

因为Harry看着，Louis就喝了个五成醉。

两人牵着手走在空旷的大街上。

天色偏暗。

街边五颜六色的彩灯一闪一闪，各处可见彩旗和飘带，还有圣诞老人在给路人送精美的贺卡。

虽然没说话，但紧紧捏着的手显露出两人的小心思。

Harry觉得Louis的手还是冰冰凉的，便抓着塞进自己的大衣口袋里。

走进楼道，冰冷的雪花被挡在门外，Harry看Louis埋在鲜艳的红色围巾里的小脸也还是红红的。

嘴唇肯定也冰冰凉的

这么想着，Harry也就这么做了。

Louis猝不及防被亲了个结实。

Harry一手搂着Louis的腰，吮吸着他的唇，一边还不忘从口袋里摸出钥匙开门。

直到关上门，Louis就被压在门板上，炽热的呼吸便压了上来。

Harry抚上他的脸颊，继续加深这个吻。

火热弥漫到脸颊，Louis因醉意本就昏昏沉沉的脑袋更加一团混沌，Harry侵略性的气息让他双腿几近发软。

直到Louis觉得自己快不能呼吸了，Harry才恋恋不舍地放开他。

“我们今晚玩个游戏怎么样？”

房间里没有开灯，Louis只模糊看得清Harry翠绿的眼睛。

他含糊地“嗯”了一声。

Harry看着他红肿的嘴唇，又恋恋不舍地亲了几下才放开他。

Am I out of my head?

Am I out of my mind?

If you only knew the bad things I like

Don't think that I can explain it

What can I say, it's complicated

接着，Louis被推进浴室。

Harry随手打开空调和灯，突如其来的光线让Louis不禁眯起眼睛。

放出热水，试了试水温，才把浴缸的塞子堵上。

Louis身上还套着Birthday Party的衬衫和西裤，混杂着各种各样的香水和酒精味。

Harry去解他的领带，直接抛到地上，又去解他的衬衫纽扣。

直到他的大手向下伸去，Louis才反应过来，软绵绵地去推他。

半推半就，西裤顺着腿滑到地上。

Louis全身只剩一条纯白的内裤了。

Harry让他舒服地泡澡，自己走出了浴室。

等Louis快睡着了，Harry正好进来。

Harry拔出浴缸的塞子，将水放掉。

Louis只听见窸窸窣窣的声音。

他努力撑开沉重的眼皮。

还什么都没看清，他就感觉自己被翻了个身。

一个凉凉的东西滑进他两腿之间。

他下意识加紧腿，那东西却已经滑了进去。

那东西还在不断深入，他忍不住撑起身来去看。

Harry忽然伸手捂住他的眼睛。

“马上就好，babe.”

晚上本就没吃什么，还灌了酒下去。

温热的液体不断流入，Louis觉得下腹隐隐发涨。

不过两三分钟，东西被抽了出去，液体却仍被取而代之的物体堵住了。

下腹的反应很快剧烈起来。

液体不断寻找着出口，在腹内翻腾，不断冲击着肠壁。

快感也随之而来。

Louis不禁皱眉，本能地吐气。

“好了，可以了。”

Harry从毛巾架上取下浴巾将他擦干，然后裹起来，放他去释放。

I can't explain it

I love the pain

And I love the way your breath

Melts me of novacaine

And we are always high

Keep it strange

Okay, yeah, I'm insane

But you the same

走进卧室，Louis就看见床头柜上放着一个碟子。

是平常Harry做圣诞节烤火鸡时会用的那种尺寸。

被一个金属的西餐罩盖住了。

Harry快速地冲了个澡，裹了件浴袍便走出了浴室。

“The game is beginning.”

Louis看着Harry揭开那个西餐罩。

是一碟草莓和樱桃，旁边还有一罐——

还没看清，Harry就已经从身后扑了上来。

他扭过Louis的下巴，仿佛饿狼扑食般狠狠吮吸两片柔软湿润的唇。

身后的长指急不可耐地挤入小穴。

没有润滑剂，带着刚洗完澡的水汽，只是勉强滑进了一个指节。

他浅浅地抽送着，让括约肌渐渐放松下来。

扩张到约两指宽，温暖的手指突然被抽出。

接着一个冰冷的器物抵上小穴，缓缓插入。

又来？

Louis皱眉

却是注入了轻绵又柔软的东西，甚至还有点微热，慢慢充满温热的直肠。

之后又被塞入凉凉的圆滑的东西。

p>Louis猛地好像想起了什么。

不会是——

脸噌地变红，还带着半分不清醒的酒意也醒了。

“Hazz...”

下腹越来越涨，Louis不得不羞涩地开口。

Harry伸出舌头，将最后一丝溢出来、粘在手指上的奶油舔净。

“What?”

一脸装作无辜的样子，看得Louis身后一紧。

他转过身来，拉开Harry的手指。

“甜吗？”

他轻轻啄了一下Harry的薄唇。

“甜，”

Harry露出两个大大的酒窝。

“但是没你甜。”

Louis咬过Harry刚拿起的一颗草莓，直戳地想堵住这个甜心和他贫嘴。

粉红的嘴唇粘着粉红的果汁，带着玫瑰味的身体和小穴，Harry恨不得连着眼前的人一起吞下肚去。

终于，坚硬的性器抵上早已软陷的小穴。

平日里，Harry的尺寸就已经够Louis受了。

可今天，粘稠的奶油不断挤压着脆弱的肠壁，Harry的每一下顶弄都让Louis觉得，再重一点，最前面的那颗草莓就要滚进他的胃里了。

“Haz...你...你慢...慢一点....”

敏感点不断被碾压，即便是肥硕的果肉也被蹂躏得汁水四溅。

一波比一波强烈的高潮，让Louis觉得自己就像深处大海中快要溺亡的人，却抓住了Harry这块浮木。

“Happy Birthday，my Good Boy.”

愈是快感来临之时，Harry的声音越发低沉性感。

“And Merry Christmas.”

I want you forever even when we're not together

Tattoos on my body so I can look at you whenever

Larry❤️Stylinson

161224

**Author's Note:**

> Happy25thBirthdayToLouisTomlinson!  
> 2016年给Louis的生贺~


End file.
